Poison
by musicis4ever
Summary: Serena Carter was a reporter for the New York Times. When it came to stories, she always told the truth. But one thing she never imagined that she'd be a part of was the witness of a murder. Her murder. R&R, please!
1. Chapter 1

Hey. This is a story that I'm not quite sure about. If you review, could you tell me what I could add to make it better? Thanks a lot people!

Disclaimer: I do not, repeat NOT, own Castle or ABC. Therefore, I do not own the characters except my own.

Chapter 1: Serena Carter

This is the story of how I died. When you think about death, it only happens once. The darkness with a light at the end, the Grim Reaper, etc. But in my case, I was considered a "special investigation". This whole episode started off when I was in my early 20's. I lived in an apartment in New York. I was an average news reporter and didn't take no for an answer. My boss and I had a love/hate relationship. My work schedule was so packed that I didn't have time for romance. I was the top reporter even though I was ruthless in my articles. I didn't sugarcoat anything, and I never left a story unfinished. I got a call at my desk. Instinctively, I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said, in my business voice.

"I'm watching you, Carter," the raspy and unsettling male voice hissed. I was used to death calls, so I rolled my green eyes.

"Really? Like what you see?" I replied, dryly.

"I'd like you better rotting in a coffin with worms eating your brains." With that, he hung up. A bit unsettled, I hung up the phone. Shaking it off as a creep who wanted to scare me, I went back to my story. After work, I went to my car. My cell phone rang as I started the car. No one ever called me on my cell, except my parents and sisters. But they had called me just an hour ago.

"Hello?" I said, confused.

"I'm still watching you!" He was back, and creepier than ever.

"Look, what do you want from me?" I asked, backing out.

"Your heart in a jar next to my bed." He said, with a maniacal laugh. I gasped, hanging up. This was by far the scariest death threat I'd received so far. I couldn't shake this off, so I called the one person I knew I could trust. I continued driving home.

"Beckett," was all I heard.

"Kate? It's me. Serena." I didn't mean to sound so scared, but I was. For the first time in a long time, I was genuinely scared.

"Serena! What's wrong?" She said, immediately concerned.

"Some creepy guy keeps calling me." I stopped at a red light.

"Okay, what does he want?" She asked. I bit my lip.

"Serena?" Kate asked.

"He wants to kill me." A tear ran down my face. This shocked me so much; I almost didn't go on the green light.

"Is this like one of your other death threat callers?" She questioned.

"No. He's different. He's been calling my work phone, my cell phone, and my home phone for the past two days. And the calls have been at random times." I stopped at my apartment.

"What has he said to you?" She sounded like she was shooing someone away.

"He starts off with: 'I'm watching you.' Then when I say something back to him, he gives me a death threat." I unlocked my door, and gasped.

"Hello, Serena Carter! We meet at last." It was him, the creep who kept calling me. "Serena? Who's with you?" Kate asked, trying to keep me calm.

"It's him. The creep I was telling you about. He's here, in my apartment." The moonlight hit his scarred face, and glinted off a vial in his hand.

"It's rude to keep your guests waiting, deary." He grabbed my wrist, causing me to drop my phone.

"What's going on?" Kate called. The man had black gloves on, so he couldn't leave fingerprints on me.

"You've meddled in my brother's life for too long! It's time you die!" He threw me on the floor. I crawled quickly to the phone, but he grabbed my ankle. I cursed myself for wearing flats.

"Kate, help me! Please! He's going to kill me!" I yelled at the phone. He flung me towards him. My pants tore slightly, as I felt the blade of a knife go through my clothes. Suddenly, he flipped me over on my back and brought the knife straight into my heart.

"Die, bitch!" He said, stabbing me again. I screamed.

"Serena? Serena? Are you there? Hello? Serena! Answer me, please! Serena!" Kate yelled from the phone. I gasped, coughing up blood.

"Serena." Kate called, her voice faint.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed! I apologize for the delay. Anyways, here's the next chapter, and remember to review!**

**Chapter 2: Meeting Castle**

By the time Kate got there, I was dead. She couldn't believe it. After all, we'd been best friends ever since we were kids. "No! She can't be dead! She just can't be!" Kate yelled, tears running down her face.

"Kate, you couldn't have done anything to save her. Let me take her to the morgue." Laine said, walking towards my dead body. "Don't touch her!" Kate held Laine back. "Look, unless the answer to whether this was a suicide or a murder is in this room, I have to examine the body."

"Fine. I'll let you do it, but only because it's what Serena would have wanted." Kate sighed. As soon as I was about to be lifted into a body bag, I inhaled and my eyes flew open. I heard a few screams (still not sure if it was from the women or the men in the room) and I sat up, slowly. "Oh my God!" Kate exclaimed, startled and happy.

"H-hi Kate." I said through numb lips. She gaped at me. "What?" I asked, wondering why every eye in the room was fixed on me. "But- How did you- _What_?" Kate sputtered. "I think you'd better come with us, Ms. Carter." An unfamiliar man said.

He was handsome, I supposed, but he seemed worried about something. He looked about my age, perhaps older. I just couldn't figure out why I found him so interesting. Maybe it was because of his outfit: blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and shiny black shoes, which complemented every part of him.

Or maybe it had something to do with his light brown hair, which fell slightly into his green eyes. Then again, it could have been the way he looked at me. I shook my head. _Come on, Serena! You don't get involved with guys. You are a reporter. He's a cop. Pull yourself together, already._ With that thought in mind, I followed the mildly interesting cop outside.

"Cloud!" Kate called out. The cop I was following, turned around. "My apologies, Ms. Carter. I-" He stopped talking, and looked at me. "Are you currently dating someone?" He asked, suddenly. Before I could answer, Kate called for him again. "You'd better go. I know Kate, and if something huge has happened, she has little patience." I leaned against the brick wall of the alley.

"Will you be all right?" Cloud asked, kindly. "I'll be fine." I looked at him. "Really," I added, though I wasn't sure why. "Okay. I'll see you around, then." He saluted me. I realized that I'd been holding my breath. I inhaled, confused. I thought back to what Cloud had said. _"I'll see you around, then."_ He'd said it like it was a fact. Like he knew he would see me again.

I shook of my uneasy feeling. "Excuse me, miss?" A relatively deep voice asked. I looked up, seeing a ruggedly handsome man. He was wearing a nice suit and had his hands in his pockets. "Yes?" I asked, not sure whether or not to call him 'sir'. "I couldn't help but notice that you're bleeding." He sounded sincere.

I looked down at my stabbed chest, and blushed. A mental alarm went off in my head. _Serena Carter doesn't blush! You don't get uncomfortable! Others do, but not you, Serena. Get a grip girl! _I mentally yelled at myself. "How did you _not_ notice that?" He asked, bringing me back to Earth. That triggered a small burst of anger.

"I was too busy recovering from being dead for 5 hours!" I snapped. He put his hands up, his eyes wide. "Sorry, I just got here! No one told me anything. I didn't mean to offend you." He spoke fast, but for some reason, the corners of my mouth curled into a small smile.

I found myself saying: "It's all right. I'm usually not like this. Oh, my name's Serena by the way." I offered him my hand. He blinked at me, a confused look on his face. For some reason, I found it adorable. "Richard Castle," he said, shaking my hand. I did a double take. "_You're_ Richard Castle?" I asked.

"Yes. Am I in trouble?" He asked, tentatively. I got very flustered. "No. Not at all. It's just that I'm a huge fan of your work, and I've been wanting to meet you for a long time!" I said, feeling like I was babbling. "_Really_?" Richard asked, fixing an imaginary tie.

"Well I'm happy to appease your needs, dear lady." He paused, thinking about what he'd said. "That sounded better in my head," he looked very awkward. Then he started laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked, shaking from trying to contain my laughter.

"_You_ are!" He laughed. I raised an eyebrow at him. "How am I funny?" I said feeling confused again. He shook his head, still laughing. "What?" I asked, folding my arms. He wiped his eyes. "I can totally tell that you were trying not to laugh!" He burst into laughter again at my expression. His laughter was contagious, and I started laughing too.

I'd never admit it but although I was a ruthless reporter, I loved to let the other side of me show every once in a while. The wild, fun loving Serena Carter. However, that Serena had been silent for quite sometime. "In all seriousness, Serena, I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?" Richard looked at me, a new expression on his face.

My heart raced, and I found myself speaking the four words I never had said to any guy before. "Yeah, I'd love too," I smiled at him; covering the shock I was feeling. "Oh, you might want to change into something… non-bloody," he said, noting my torn jacket, my dirty skirt, and torn stockings. I smiled, nodding.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the delay, but I had writer's block. Stinks, but oh well. Anyways, here's chapter three!**

**Chapter 3: Ryan and Carter**

I tried on many outfits, but none of them worked for me. I called Kate and she helped me out. I didn't tell her what the occasion was, just that I was going out. I arrived at Richard's apartment door, wearing a short black coat that covered my dress. My long hair was curly, with a portion of it pinned in the back of my head.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A red haired, blue-eyed girl in her teens answered it. She was pretty, but without being too pretty.

"Hello, miss." I said.

"Hi! My name's Alexis Castle. Are you looking for my dad?" She looked at me.

"Your _dad_?" I asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Richard Castle?" Alexis said, looking slightly confused.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't expect famous Richard Castle to have such a pretty daughter." I replied, smiling at her. She returned my smile.

"So you must be the infamous Serena Carter. Richard has been talking non-stop about you." A red-haired woman in her mid-fifties waltzed in, wearing a white dress that suited her well.

"Oh, what has he told you?" I asked, a bit afraid.

"Oh, that you're beautiful, charming, feisty, and sexy. By the way, I'm Martha. Richard's mother, if you can believe it." She smiled at me.

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs.-" I began.

"Just call me Martha. If you start calling me 'Mrs.' then everyone will want to. That'll lead to men leaning _away_ from me, instead of – " She was cut off by Richard coming downstairs.

"Hello, Richard!" I said, smiling at him.

"Serena! You clean up very well." He smiled back at me, holding his arm out. I took it and we started to leave.

"Wait!" Martha quickly gave Richard a kiss on his cheek.

"Dad, don't be home too late! 10:30 at the latest, okay?" Alexis said.

"Yes, daughter. I promise to be good. Don't wait up, mother." He kissed Alexis goodbye.

"It was wonderful to meet you two. Bye now!" I smiled at them.

"Bye, Serena!" Martha said, waving with one hand. The other held a glass of red wine.

"Bye, Dad! Bye, Ms. Carter!" Alexis grinned at us. Richard closed the door.

"All right. Let's go!" He led me out.

"Thanks! You're actually very sweet, Richard." I smiled at him again.

"You sure do smile a lot, Serena." Richard said.

My smile faltered.

"I'm sorry, I'm not usually like this. Especially with a beautiful woman, such as yourself." He gently side-hugged me. My smile returned.

"The reason that I smile a lot is because now I have a reason to," I said. Richard returned my smile.

A few moments later, we were eating at a restaurant. I had taken my jacket off and Richard had widened his eyes. I was wearing a tight fitting blue sequined dress that went to my mid-thighs. Richard fixed his blue striped tie and his navy blue jacket.

"Richard, is this too weird for you? Eating dinner with a living corpse?" I said, taking a sip of wine.

"No. Because I know that the 'living corpse' is a hot one and I find her very interesting." He replied. I blushed, cursing myself the whole while. Then I realized something.

"Richard? You've been so kind to me this whole time. Is there anything you'd like to know regarding my death?" I said, more quietly as the waitress cleared our dessert plates away and gave Richard the check.

"Actually, there are several things we'd like to know. However, all this can be arranged for tomorrow." He looked at me. The waitress collected the check and went away.

"You want me to come with you to work tomorrow?" I said, excited.

"Yes. If you want to." He returned.

"I'd love to!" I smiled at him.

"Perfect!" He toasted me. He drove me back home and walked me to the door. I unlocked it, letting him in.

"Are you all right being on your own tonight? You're welcome to camp out at my place, if you'd like. I'll even sleep on the couch and be your watchdog." His offer was kind and I knew he meant well, but I shook my head.

"Actually, Kate wanted me to stay with her, but thank you so much for the offer. She's coming in like ten minutes. You're welcome to stay until she arrives!" I said, gesturing to the chairs.

"I'd better not, Beckett and I don't see eye to eye. So I'll be off then." He gave me a kiss on my cheek and left.

I smiled, touching the tingly spot where his lips had parted with my skin. I didn't say anything about that to Kate, when she picked me up. I kept the whole date to myself. The next morning, I woke up earlier than Kate. I took a shower and pondered through my closet. I decided to wear a tight black skirt, a white polo blouse and a thick black belt around my waist.

That day, I met two men. One of whom I recognized before Kate spoke his name.

"Hello again, Kevin!" I said, smiling at him. He turned red, which contrasted with his dark hair and eyes. He wore a blue shirt and dress pants with black shoes. The other cop echoed his look.

"Javier Esposito. Pleased to meet you." We shook hands.

"So, how do you and Ryan know each other?" Kate asked.

"He was my date to senior high school prom. My dad almost made him cry. It was rather amusing to me," I explained, grinning at Kevin's mutinous expression.

"You two?" Richard said, laughing.

"No way, a beautiful woman like you and _Ryan_? _Ha_! That's priceless!" Javier high-fived Richard.

"Okay, all jokes aside, we do have some questions about your death, Serena." Kate said, although she smiled.

"Okay, go ahead and ask." I replied, catching Kevin's eye.

"To begin, what happened?" Kate asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Serena's Reckoning**

After I told them what had happened, Kate's eyes flashed. I knew what that meant.

"This creep has gone too far! Ryan, Esposito, stakeout around my house tonight. Don't start!" She added, seeing the mischievous glint in their eyes.

"Um, Kate? Can I talk to you for five minutes?" I asked. She nodded and we went into an empty office room. She shut the door and blinds before she sat down next to me.

"I know this is a lot to process, Serena, but I'm looking out for you." Kate noticed my expression.

"What's gonna happen now?"

"Your apartment is a crime scene, and until we figure this guy out, I'm not allowed to touch anything. My only wish is to ensure your safety. After all, you're a sister to me!" She smiled at me and I returned her smile.

"That goes both ways." I stand up, hearing a commotion outside. Kate opened the door and we both looked out. Javier had Kevin in a headlock and Richard was holding onto Javier's legs. They froze as they met our bewildered expressions.

"Do I _want_ to know?" I asked. They quickly broke apart, muttering to each other and fixing themselves up.

"Castle, go home." Kate said, defiantly.

"You really don't like me, do you?" He frowned at her.

"What gave me away?"

"Kate…" I said, putting my hand on her arm. She looked at me.

"Don't be so mean to Richard." I gave her a look. She widened her eyes and I nodded.

"Fine, but only because you said so." She looked at Richard again, our silent conversation ended.

"I don't like you, Castle, but Serena does, so would you _please_ go home?" Kate seemed to be fighting the urge to throw him out.

"_After_ I say good night to Serena. Alone." He added, pointedly. Kevin and Javier cleared their throats, muttering something about starting the stakeout. Kate narrowed her eyes.

"Make it quick. I'll be back in one minute, starting now." She walked out.

"Serena, I know we've just met, but is there a chance I could see you again?" Richard asked.

"I'd like that, but – " I was interrupted by the arrival of Kate.

"Time's up, Castle! C'mon, Serena."

"All right!" I quickly kissed Richard, which surprised both of us.

"See you around," I left with Kate. She didn't say much to me, other than: "How've you been?"

To which I replied: "Pretty well, and you?"

"Same here." She bit her lip. Deafening silence filled the car.

"Well, here we are!" She said a few minutes later. She pulled into the driveway and we got out. I was honestly relieved to go inside.

"Seems like it's been a lifetime since we've had a sleepover, Serena." Kate and I smiled at the memories.

"It has been, at least for me. Sorry." I added, seeing the look on her face.

"I'm the one who should be apologizing. After all, _I_ failed you."

"What makes you say that?" I said, sitting on the grey couch.

"When you called me, I'd just been introduced to Castle. He didn't make the best first impression for me; you know how I am. I still hate to admit that I sat at my desk and just listened to you. Even when you begged me to help you, I didn't do anything." Kate's voice trailed away, and I realized that she was crying. I hugged her.

"I don't blame you at all, Kate. You didn't know what was happening, and even if you _had_ left, you wouldn't have made it in time. I know I wouldn't have, even if I were speeding. He was freaky fast. Besides, I'm glad I got a second chance at life. It makes room for more memories. Like those that I have of your place, the very ones I'd kept hidden for so many years." I suddenly realized that _I_ was crying as well. I gasped as I thought of something.

"What if that creep wasn't really after me?" I wondered.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sniffling.

"Well, every time that I'd say something to him, he'd give me a threat to deal with. I got scared each time and then I was scared enough to call _you._ I was on the phone with you when he killed me. What if it's _you_ that he's after?"

"You mean he _knew_ that you would come back to life?"

"It's conceivable. Besides, I only reported the story and you were the cop who arrested his brother." I covered my mouth.

"I'm so sorry, Kate, I wasn't trying to accuse you."

"I know. This is _my _problem. I created this monster, and I won't rest until he's locked up. I promise!"

"It's not all your fault. I helped to expose you to this maniac. Whether you like it or not, I'm in." I stood up, fixing her with a determined look. She smiled, the worry on her face disappearing.

"Welcome back, Serena." She said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Stakeout**

"Kate, how did I come back anyway?" I asked as I heard a car door slam outside. She paused from filling a glass of water.

"We aren't sure yet. Laine said she needs more time to test your blood." She brought it back and sat next to me.

"How long?"

"A week tops and then we'll find you a place and you can live the rest of your life comfortably."

"What about the creep?" I watched her expression.

"We don't know his identity yet, but you will be protected. _I _will protect you. That's a promise."

"Thank you, Kate. I just hope… Things will look better from now on." I went into the bathroom and changed into my pajamas. I heard a knock on the door and the creak of the hinges as Kate opened it. I slipped on a spare white robe and was not surprised to see Kevin and Javier in the kitchen. Both stared at me. Kate cleared her throat. Kevin shook his head and elbowed Javier.

"Here, Scarface burned your place down just last night. We've got his voice and face. It shouldn't be too long before we catch him." Kevin said. I sighed and caught Kate's eye.

"We're gonna have to go shopping." She gave me a look. Javier and Kevin exchanged a glance.

"When do we start?" I asked, smiling. Kate grinned and bid the boys goodnight. The next morning I was startled to see Kate inside my room.

"What's going on Kate?" I say as calmly as I can. She doesn't say anything. "Kate?"

"You know what you did, Carter." She says in a familiar voice. I know in a second that this is not Kate.

"What have you done with her?" I ask as Scarface takes off the Kate mask.

"She's safe for now, but only if you will come with me."

"I don't trust you. Hell, I don't even know your _name!_"

"My name is Leroy Jones, brother of Patrick Jones. The one you wrote that scathing article about."

"Leroy, I swear, that was another time. I'm not that Serena anymore. I've changed."

"I don't believe a bitch like you can _ever_ change. You've never even been in love! I have and I can tell you it was wonderful until that article came out and she left me because she was so scared."

"That's what this is about? Revenge and scorned love?"

"Call it what you will; I just want you out of everyone's life!" He grabs me by my hair and drags me out. I kick Kate's door and let out a scream. I hear quick footsteps as Leroy knocks the apartment door down.

I see a sharp knife on the table from last night and I struggle with Leroy to get it. I wriggle out of his grip on my hair and run to the table, hearing Kate trying to open her door. I grab the knife, but Leroy has my ankle. He pulls me to the floor and my head hits the edge of the table, knocking me out cold. I come to in an abandoned construction site, handcuffed on a crane at least fifteen feet off the ground. The lights flicker around me and there's a gag around my mouth.

"Good evening, Miss Carter. I'm glad you could make it." Leroy snickers, circling below me. I glare at him.

"You're so silent!" He says in a mock surprised tone. "I like it!" He hits a button and the crane I'm on moves towards a bandsaw. My eyes widen as I'm dropped onto a conveyor belt going towards it.

"NYPD! Stop the conveyor belt, Jones and put your hands up!" Kevin shouted, somewhere above my head. I couldn't really tell because I was a bit preoccupied with the bandsaw in front of my feet. I squirmed and managed to break free of my gag.

"Leroy, I'm sorry!" I shouted, tears running down my face. The conveyor belt halted and I slid forward, inches from the bandsaw.

"You're _sorry?_" He scoffed, dragging me out by my hair.

"Jones, let her go _now_!" Javier appeared from the shadows, holding his gun to Leroy's scarred head.

"Are you _sure_ you want me to let her go here?" Leroy gave a twisted grin, dangling me over the edge of a half finished building.

"Guys, it's okay. Let him drop me. It's time for me to go anyways." I said, giving Kevin a wink. He barely shook his head at me. "Thank you for trying and tell Kate I'm sorry I let her down."

"Let me get this straight, you _know_ these cops?"

"I know Detective Kate Beckett, yes." I watched as his face contorted with rage. "You know her, don't you, Leroy?"

"She's next on my list."

"Or is she first? After all, you started calling me as soon as she arrested your brother. That was weeks after my article came out."

"Stop changing the subject and fly!" He threw me over the edge and I fell four stories onto an old mattress with a trampoline on it. I bounced off into Richard's arms.

"Thank you for coming to rescue me, Rick." I hugged him.

"I can't take full credit for the rescue. Beckett heard you kick her door and she called up Ryan, Esposito, and then me. I guess she's finally trusting me."

"Where _is _Kate anyway?" I looked around as Richard set me down. Leroy bounced into me, knocking me into Richard. I landed on top of him, winding up kissing him.

"So, Castle caught you after all." Kate said sounding amused. I gently got up off of him, helping him up.

"Technically, yes he did." I embraced her as Leroy was read his charges and handcuffed.

"I'll get you, Beckett, mark my words! _Mark them!_" Leroy shouted before Kevin and Javier dragged him away.

"Kate, he _was _gunning for you after all. I'm so sorry I put you in harm's way."

"Don't be, Serena. I'm a homicide detective. I put myself in harm's way everyday. I should be the one apologizing for mixing _you_ up in my business." She gave me my bags. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think the safest place for you would be with Castle. Leroy doesn't know where he lives and it would be the last place anyone would expect you to be. Besides, this way you'll be together without me getting in the way."

"Kate, don't be so hard on yourself." I embraced her again before Richard takes my bags and I follow him out. I turn around to face her. "I'll stay in touch, I promise." I waved to her and then I left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Jealousy**

I arrived at Richard's place and sighed, dragging my bags in.

"So, I'll take the couch out here and you can take the bedroom up there. The sheets are all clean and there are locks on the doors and windows even though we're pretty high up."

"Richard, you're very sweet and I can't thank you enough for helping me out." I paused not sure how to put my words.

"But...?" He said.

"But nothing." I smiled at him. "I really like you."

"I like you too." He smiled at me. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. I'll be here for you."

"Thanks. Good night and sweet dreams!" I gave him a small wave before I went upstairs and found myself in a beautiful bedroom. I closed the door and changed into my pajamas. Slipping into bed after I'd brushed my teeth, I fell asleep. Sometime later, I heard a soft knock on the door. I looked at my alarm clock and it was four am. Puzzled, I opened it and Alexis was staring at me with red eyes. "Alexis! Are you alright?"

"Oh, sorry Serena. I thought my dad was here. I won't bother you." She sniffled.

"Wait a minute, calm down. You're not bothering me at all." I led her in. "Maybe I can help you out?" I said as kindly as I could.

"Well... I had a bad dream. It was about you and Dad... I don't remember much but it seemed like someone was after you two... I don't know... It was just so scary because I couldn't do anything to help you and when I did finally get there you two were already... I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with this." She bit her lip. Instinctively I put my hand on her shoulder and pulled her in for a hug.

"No matter what happens, you'll never be a burden to me. And I promise you that your dad and I aren't gonna die by some crazy psycho." I could tell my words comforted her. "Do you think you can get back to sleep?" I asked her. She nodded, wiping her cheeks. "Good. Then let's get you back to bed." I walked her back to her room. Once I made sure she was tucked in, I started to go back to my room when I noticed Richard passed out on the couch. His blanket was on the floor and he looked cold. Smiling a bit, I went downstairs and put his blanket back on top of him. This is how we lived for a few months. Then one day, I answered the door and I saw Kevin standing there.

"Hey, Serena... Um, I know I'm not supposed to be here, but I had to come." He said. I raised an eyebrow and let him in.

"Rick isn't up yet." I said, getting a mug out for coffee. I set it on the counter.

"I'm not here for Castle. I'm here for you." Kevin took my arm and twirled me around. He planted a passionate kiss on my lips. Roughly, I pushed him away.

"Kevin, what's gotten into you? You KNOW Rick and I are dating!" I said, my voice louder than I meant it to be. Kevin looked quite different than he had the other day.

"You shouldn't be dating a playboy like him! He'll only end up hurting you and I can't stand that thought... Serena, as crazy as it sounds, I still love you and I won't let anyone else take you from me!" Kevin declared, a fiery passion in his eyes that I'd never seen before.

"What's going on down here?" Richard asked, followed by a yawning Alexis and Martha.

"I was saying to your girlfriend that she deserves better than you and you know it!" Kevin shouted.

"Ryan, are you drunk?" Richard asked, taken aback.

"Yes, but I mean everything I'm saying. I love Serena Carter with all of my heart! Do you?" Kevin asked as Javier burst into the apartment. I gasped.

"There you are, Ryan. Man, I turn around to lock the car and you're already flying up the stairs? What the hell, dude?" Javier sighed and dragged him away. The door closed and I stood shell-shocked at what had just happened. Richard sighed.

"You know... This has happened too many times for me to ignore it." He said. I looked at him in surprise.

"Richard, what do you mean?" Martha asked.

"Ryan's been badgering me at work about whether or not Serena and I are going to settle down and get serious. I told him that I didn't know. The last time I did, he yelled at me saying I was a lousy boyfriend and then he left." Richard shrugged. I sighed.

"He's always been the jealous type… But really, Rick… _Are_ you serious about me? I mean, do you see us living together like this?" I asked.

"I… I don't know." He sighed. I looked into his eyes.

"You're not in love with me, are you?" I said. He looked at me and I thought that was the first time he'd ever truly seen me. He shook his head. Strangely enough, that didn't bother me. "So, this is where we end our relationship…" I bit my lip.

"I'm so sorry, Serena… I never meant to hurt you…" Richard held his head in his hands.

"I'm not upset. Really! Actually, I'm rather relieved to hear you say that… I guess I thought I was in love with you, but then again… when I saw Kevin just now… I don't know… The way he looked at me…" My voice trailed off.

"Then go to him. Explain what happened and how you feel about him… Well… maybe wait until he's sobered up…" Richard said. "You're still welcome to stay here, if you want. I won't make you stay."


End file.
